Operation Undercover
by TheRandomGal42
Summary: New name. New identity. New Car. New city. And a determined girl. They told her that going undercover to bust a squad of criminals was going to be a hard job. But she had her reasons and she was determined. Little did she know that she was going to fall for one of them. [Rated M For Seduction but NO SEX.]
1. Too Dangerous

**READ!  
[A/N: Okay, I know you're confused and pissed that I deleted my 'Welcome to the Family' story. But I have a reason. That story wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't think of a good plot and the plot I had was too short. So I decided to start fresh with a brand new story. That's why I'll post the chapters sooner, just so you know that I have something planned out. I basically got this idea from an MsSailorman story. So credits to her. This whole story is Gwen's POV. Enjoy!]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothing! Story belong to Thegothchick67 and MsSailorman. I just wrote a DxG version of it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

* * *

"Ms Knight, I don't think I can do that." Chief Chef said with a stern sorrow in his voice.

"Sir, please. I need this mission." I practically begged.

"It's too dangerous. You are barely qualified and this can be a matter of life and death. This mission will take lots of time, effort, skills and courage. I don't think you're professional enough and—"

"I took karate for 4 years, I'm qualified for martial arts, I've took acting classes since primary school, I've got a college degree in law and enforcement, I have a valid fake ID, I have/know every legal weapon to run this mission, and I've accomplished tons of cases before. I _deserve_ this case!" I listed and tried my best to sound as professional as possible.

"I understand, Ms Knight. But all your cases were with minor hooligans breaking the usual laws. This is a whole squad of criminals and murderers who won't think twice before shooting a gun." He played back.

"Who are you thinking about sending then?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Heather." He simply answered. _That_ got me creased.

"HEATHER?! WHY HEATHER?!" I yelled. He cleared his throat signalling for me to keep my voice down. "I mean...why heather?"

"She's a professional, she's done these cases before and I think she's the only one who can pull this off."

"Sir, I really need this case! This case means so much to me! It has sentimental values." I begged, hoping he will somehow cave in.

"What'd you mean 'Sentimental Values'?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I let out a heavy sigh and a frown, looking at my feet.

"Last week...when the **241 Demolition Mafia **violated our headquarters in central London, my best friend was there. He was holding the meeting for the **Bradford V Bennett** case when they attacked. He told everyone else to evacuate the building so everyone got away but..." I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes. "He couldn't make it..." I started to sob.

I looked up and saw the look on his face change form stern to concern.

"You're Cody Winchester's best friend?" he asked in shock. I simply nodded and sniffed. "Look, Raven, I know you're capable of doing this, but what will you're father say?"

My father, Stefan Knight, is the one in charge of the agency. And you can say he was a bit over-protective as well. Oh and he was also Chef's best friend.

"I'll talk to my dad about this later. I really need this case, chef. I mean chief!" I quickly corrected myself.

It was hard to compare chef and chief. Chef is my dad's best friend who would come over every Friday night to have a beer and watch football with my dad. Whereas, Chief was my boss, giving me orders and missions.

"I don't think this is the brightest of all ideas, Ms Knight."

"I know, sir. But I'm doing this for Cody. For his revenge. I know he'd want justice." I sighed and wiped my tears.

I heard chief sigh too.

"Alright, Raven. The case if yours."

At first I thought I was hearing things. I looked up at him with wide eyes and saw him smiling. This wasn't chief talking, this was Chef.

"You're serious?! Really?!" I asked/yelped and jumped on him with a hug. He hugged back for a second.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." and he was back to chief. I pulled away, not losing the huge grin plastered over my face. "Don't tell your father I gave you permission before he says yes, got it?" he scolded.

"I won't disappoint you, sir." I saluted and headed home, wanting to talk to my dad.

* * *

**::At Home::**

* * *

I use my spare key and entered my home. My house was more like a mini mansion. That's because dad is boss, so he gets more money than imaginable. But he's not a rich snob; we treat it like our home sweet home.

Anyways, I entered my home and saw dad in a black suit talking on the phone about some business case.

"No! No! No! You need to file the case! Judicial law is very complex therefore I need you to take over the Salvatore V Washington case. Yes. Okay. Email me the results. I'll be at the meeting. Alright." And he shut off his phone.

He looked up, saw me and immediately smiled.

"Hey kiddo. How was school?" he asked.

"I didn't go dad..." I said softly.

"Still upset about Cody?" he asked with a frown.

I sighed. "Yes...he was my best friend, dad..."

"I know, Rae. We're working on the case. I promise we'll get all of them under arrest. We're sending an agent over there to take over the case right as we're talking. Chief is taking over it." he smiled.

"Dad, about that... I need to talk to you..." I said with obvious anxiousness in my voice as I took a seat on the couch. He shortly followed and took a seat.

"What is it? You're not pregnant are you?" he asked with worried look on his face.

"What? NO! It's...um...about the case..."

"What about it?"

"I...I..." I took a deep breath. "Iwanttogoundercoveranddothemission," I said in a hurry, but not quick enough.

"You WHAT?!" he yelled. "No, sweetie, no. I can't let you do that." He said more calmly.

"I really want to do this, Dad. I think I'm capable enough." I said.

"No, you're not. You're just a child. This mission is dangerous. You're not going." he said in a stern tone.

"I'm not a child! I'm 19 years old for god sake! And this is about Cody, dad. I need to get integrity for Cody!" I felt the tears build up again.

"You're not going and that's that." He said and stood up off his seat.

"But I—"

"End of conversation."

"I AM NOT A BABY ANYMORE, DAD! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BUT THIS IS TAKING THINGS TOO FAR! WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME FOR GOD SAKE?!" I yelled, crying loudly, and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I crashed on top of my bed and began sobbing on the pillow, filling it with tears and mascara.

"I wish you were here, Cody." I whimpered.

* * *

**::1 Hour Later::**

* * *

_I heard a knock on my door. _

_"Go away!" I sobbed. _

_"Raven, open the door." I heard his voice. _

_I slowly got out of bed and went toward the door, taking slow and careful steps. My hands wrapped around the door knob and twisted it, opening the door. _

_Then I saw him, standing there, smiling, and alive. _

_"C-Cody?" I whimpered, tears filling my eyes again. _

_"Hey, Rae," he smiled. I tossed myself in his arms._

_"I-I thought I'd never see you again!" I sobbed. _

_"Don't cry, babe. You know I don't like seeing you cry." He pulled away and wiped my tears. _

_Cody's always been there for me when I had an argument with my dad, He's always been capable of making me smile._

_We walked into my room and sat on the bed._

_"What's wrong now? Was it your dad again?" he asked with sorrow. _

_"Yes. He won't let me take over your case. He thinks it's too dangerous." I sniffed._

_"You know he's right, don't you?" he asked, caressing my cheek._

_"I know. But I want to do this for you. I won't stop until I find you justice." _

_"And that's why you're my best friend." He chuckled and hugged me. _

_"I don't want you to leave again, Cody." _

_"I know. But I'm not gone. I'm right with you. You just don't see me." He explained. "Rea, I need to tell you something..." he began._

_"What is it?"I asked and pulled away from him. He had a sorrow filled look on his face which made me more worried. _

_"I—"_

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The sound of knocking on my door woke me up from my dream...

_It was a dream..._

"Raven, open the door." I heard a man's voice say the exact same words from my dream.

I got up off my bed and slowly took steps towards the door, wide eyed, hoping that my dream would come true. My hands wrapped around the door knob and twisted it, making the door swing open, showing the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Pack your bags. You're going to New York." He said and exited the room, going downstairs. I followed him.

"What? Why?" I asked.

He got into the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm assigning you the **241 Demolition Mafia **case. You're going to go undercover in their habitat and discover all there is to know. You'll need to stay there for 1 month or more. I've already booked your plane ticket. You're flight leaves 8pm tomorrow night. I talked to chief and he wants you to go over there to collect the files and a few gadgets. And I also—"

I didn't let him finish. I leaped onto him, attacking him with a hug.

"Thank you, dad, I love you." I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I love you too, Rae," he hugged me back.

I was going undercover.

And I was going to get revenge for Cody's death.

* * *

**[A/N: How was it? Good? Better than Welcome to the Family, or worse? Review and let me know. Did you guys like the whole CodyxGwen moment there? Just to clarify, they're best friends! Not lovers!]**


	2. Getting Prepared

**[A/N: Enjoy chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it :)]**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

* * *

"Okay, Raven, here's the folder with all the **241 Demolition Mafia **group's main associates. Have a read through them and learn a bit about them so you can fit in." Chief explained, handing me a heavy folder.

"Okay, I got this." I said with sarcasm and struggled to carry the book.

"Good." He said and walked over to his desk with me following closely behind. He got something off his desk and put it on top of the big file so I can see it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That," he started, pointing to the card, "Is your new ID."

I put the folder on his desk and picked up the ID.

"Gwendolyn Evans?" I read out loud.

"Yes, Gwen for short; you're going to go there and pretend that the FBI, aka us, killed Mr Winchester and that you want revenge on us. So they'll believe you and trust you. And when they let you in on their group, you'll start your work. Got it?"

"I...think so."

"Good. Now what time does your flight leave?" he asked.

"8pm tonight." I looked at the watch. 5 hours for me to get something to eat, pack, get ready and set off.

"Okay. Heather will be dropping you at the airport and—"

"HEATHER?! Why her?!" I yelled. He gave me a stern look. I cleared my throat. "I mean...why her?" I asked, much calmer.

"She volunteered. As I was saying, once you arrive there, one of our agents working there will come and pick you up. She'll explain everything to and what you have to do. Her name is LeShawna Jacdonmi." He explained again.

"Alright. Anything else?" I asked.

"Ahh yes. I almost forgot" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a keychain with a key and tossed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, analysing the key carefully.

"It's the keys to your new car. Audi 8R Spyder in silver."

"Sir, you didn't have to do that." I said. It was too much.

"I didn't. Your father did. He said something about you growing up and stuff." He said.

"Oh..." I smiled to myself. I really loved dad right now.

"Yep, that's about it. Make sure you go over the folders." He said.

"Okay. I'll go home and pack right away." I said as I took my ID, my folder and my new car keys.

* * *

**::At Home::**

* * *

I drove home in my old car. I couldn't wait until I get to New York and drive my Audi! New city, new car.

Anyways, I entered home using my keys and saw my dad standing there, fixing things up in the kitchen.

"Hey, dad." I greeted.

"Hey, kid. Did chief give you your new car keys?" he asked.

"Yep. Thank you so much dad. I really appreciate it. But you didn't have to get me such an expensive car. You could've just bought me a standard one."

"And what kind of father would I be if I didn't give my girl the best?" he mocked.

"I love you dad." I smiled.

"Love you too, Rae." He said.

"Actually, It's Gwen now." I smirked.

"Alright, _Gwen_." He chuckled. "Oh and Izzy is upstairs waiting for you. She said she wanted to help you pack."

"Cool. I'll go upstairs and see her." I kissed dad's cheek and went upstairs into my room to be greeted by my best friend Izzy getting my suitcase out.

"Well hello there Gwendolyn." She mocked.

"Sup Isabella." I shot back and we both started laughing.

"Heard you got the big case over heather." She said while going through my wardrobe.

"You always were the gossip queen. Yep, I did, and she's pissed. She volunteered to drive me to the airport." I said, also going through my wardrobe.

"Ugh, I hate her. OHH! You HAVE to take this! It's so pretty!" she said, holding up a piece of clothing.

"That's my dad's underwear! EW! EW! EW! He must've gotten the laundry mixed up." I carefully took it and threw it in the bin.

"Alrighty then..." she said awkwardly and we started laughing again. "Okay, so I packed most of your stuff. Now all we need to fix is what you're wearing to the meeting."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Hmm...Something classy...something professional...something business-like...yet something super sexy and hot. I'VE GOT IT!" she goes in my closet and pulls out a few things.

"Seriously? I haven't worn that since my first interview for the agency." I said, analyzing the items of clothing.

"I think it's perfect! Oh! OH! OHH! Wear it! Wear it!" she hyped.

"Geez, Iz. Sometimes I suspect that you actually have mental issues."

"I'd worship the day the agency hires a mental person with the qualification of cracking any security code." She winked.

She was right. Izzy was very talented at breaking codes. She helped the agency alot.

"Now go wear it so I can do your make-up and hair in time!" she said, pushing me into my bathroom.

* * *

**::1 And Half Hour Later::**

* * *

I got downstairs completely dressed and looking exactly how izzy described before.

I wore a black pencil skirt, white half sleeved blouse, black blazer, black stockings and a pair of black stilettos. My teal hair was straightened and tousled so it reached my shoulder. My makeup was fairly simple with light smokey eye makeup, cream blush, vibrant red lipstick and nails. For accessories I had a black Prada purse and silver studded earrings.

I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

Anyways, I got downstairs and saw dad flipping through paperwork and talking on the phone again.

"No! That's not what I said! You're email is all wrong! I didn't say federal law, I said judicial! Yes, okay. Why don't you...take over the **Aldrin V Erickson**? Yes, alright. Email me the details and DON'T get it wrong this time!" he hung up the phone.

"Ahem! Hey, dad." I smiled and got his attention.

"Wow...you look so..." he said before I interrupted him.

"Overdone?" I suggested.

"...grown-up. That's what I was going to say."

"Thanks, dad." I smiled.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm all set." I nodded.

"Good. And your luggage?"

"Right here! Haha!" izzy said and she skipped down the stairs with the luggage bag.

"Alright. Heather should be here any minute. Oh and I wanted to give you something kiddo." He said as he searched his desk and handed me a box.

I examined the box carefully.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything. You already got me a car. I can't except this." I said, sounding pretty sincere.

"I know, baby. But this is the first time you're going somewhere else, I think you deserve something else. Open it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just, open it."

"But, dad, I—" I didn't get to finish because izzy snatched the box away from me and ripped the rapper. "HEY!" I yelled but she didn't listen. She just continued to rip.

After ripping off the final layer, she revealed what was in the box.

"OHHH! I always wanted one of these!" she squirmed.

"What is it?!" I asked as I leaned towards her and looked inside the box. My eyes widened. "Dad..."

"I know. It's a bit too much. I was hoping you would like it."

"Like it?" I questioned, looking up at my dad. "I love it!" I hugged him.

He got me the latest transparent iPhone 5.

"I thought you might like the transparent one in case they don't allow you to take the phone with you."

"That's genius, dad." I pulled away and put the phone in my blazer pocket.

"Now, I already put the sim card in there. You have to call me whenever you get the chance, got it?" he said in a stern tone.

"I got it, dad." I smiled.

"I also put the Headquarters' number, Izzy's number and chief's number. Call us when you find something out."

"Alright."

Just then, we heard the honking of a car.

"That's heather." I said.

"I want you to be safe, okay? Call me whenever you get the chance."

"Okay."

"Do you have your folders?"

"Yes I—"

"Do you have your ID?"

"Dad I—"

"What about your car keys?"

"Dad!" I said, putting both my hands on his shoulders. "I'll be fine." I smiled.

He sighed and smiled. "I know, sweetie. It's just sad seeing you grow up like this."

"COME ON LOSER! WE'RE GONNA MISS YOUR FLIGHT!" we heard heather yelling.

"I gotta go. Bye Izzy." I hugged izzy.

"CALL ME!" she hugged me tighter than intended.

"O-okay." I struggled to pull out of her grip.

"Thanks, Dad." I hugged dad and waved goodbye to both of them before heading out with my purse, luggage and my new phone.

"Well, well, well, don't you look fancy." Heather greeted, being her usual bitchy self.

"Nice to see you too heather." I greeted back while putting my luggage in the trunk and taking the front seat next to her.

And we were speeding off to the airport in no time.

"So why exactly did you volunteer to drive me to the airport?" I asked.

"Because," she said, not taking her eyes off the road. "I wanted to see your ugly face one last time."

"What do you mean _One Last Time_?" I asked her.

"Whoever was sent on this mission in the past didn't survive. And I hardly think you're going to."

"Gee thanks." I said, taking my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

"Do you have my number saved on there?" she asked.

"Nope. Why should I, anyways?"

"I'm the person you call for information. So you better save it, just in case."

It was true, she was my boss. "Okay." I said and saved her number.

We were at the airport in no time. We said our awkward goodbyes as I got on my flight.

* * *

**::2 Hours Later In The Plane::**

* * *

When people said that plane journeys are boring and tiring, I never believed them. I also didn't believe that plane food was disgusting. And boy was I wrong.

They served soup for dinner. I swear something in it was moving. I didn't bother eating the fucking liquid they called 'food'. I ate a granola bar that I had in my purse and survived.

Only problem was, there was nothing to do on a plane ride. Absolutely nothing. Phone services were off so I couldn't talk to dad and the seat computer only played fucking Japanese movies. So I decided that this was probably the best time to go over all those files.

So I got the folder out of my purse and opened it. This one was about my new identity.

* * *

**Name- Gwendolyn Miranda Evans  
Age- 19  
Relationship status- Single/Unmarried  
Visa- Citizen of United Kingdom since birth  
Description- Short teal hair, alabaster/pale skin, green eyes  
Height- 5'5  
Weight- 50kg  
Occupation- Ex agent of the FBI  
Family- Orphan  
Education- Godwin Primary School, North Carmella High, and Oxford University.  
Degree- Law and Enforcement  
Skills- to use a gun, karate, martial arts, archery**

* * *

Okay, so that was about my new identity. I could do this. It had more written on the next page but I didn't bother reading anymore. I knew all I needed to know.

I brought out the other folder about the main members of the **241 Demolition Mafia**. I flicked through it. It had details and pictures of every man/woman and their records.

* * *

**Name- Christopher Dean McLean (Chris)  
Age- 32  
Hometown- New Orleans  
Description- ****UNKNOWN****  
Height- 6'4  
Weight- 65kg  
Criminal records- 17  
Offenses- Drugs, murder, assault by penetration, falsification, perjury in judicial, bomb hoaxes, Weaponry and missiles  
Skills- N/A (Too much to show on paper)  
Ranking- ****PLATINNUM****-Leader**

* * *

**Name- Duncan Ryan Carter  
Age- 20  
Hometown- Ohio, America  
Description- Olive skin, black hair, green mowhawk, multiple piercings, teal eyes  
Height- 6'0  
Weight- 57kg  
Criminal records- 13  
Offenses- Murder, drug dealing, harassment, vandalism, assault, robbery, threat  
Skills- Shooting, use of guns, weapons, picking locks, driving under pressure, target shooting  
Ranking- Gold- Right hand man**

* * *

**Name- Geoffrey Sebastian Martin (Geoff)  
Age- 22  
Description- Golden tan, 6 pack, cowboy hat, blue eyes, blond hair  
Height- 6'2  
Weight- 60kg  
Criminal records- 7  
Offenses- Theft, robbery, blackmail, possession, deception  
Skills- Code cracking, archery, sexual assault  
Ranking- Silver**

* * *

**Name- Courtney Jane Lockwood  
Age- 20  
Description- Mocha skin, brown eyes, freckles, brown hair  
Height- 6'0  
Weight- 58kg  
Criminal Records- Non  
Job- Sexual Company, Assistant, Delivery  
Ranking- Bronze**

* * *

**Name- Bridgette Elizabeth Watson  
Age- 19  
Description- Blonde, green eyes, olive skin  
Height- 6'1  
Weight- 55kg  
Criminal records- 3  
Offenses- Possession, Vandalism  
Job- Sexual Company, Fashion and clothes, Assistant  
Ranking- Bronze **

* * *

****I didn't get time to read anymore because the intercom on the plane suddenly beeped.

"Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seatbelt. We are now landing at JFK airport. Welcome to New York."

* * *

**::At The Airport::**

* * *

I walked out from the security check with my luggage and scanned the place in awe. Boy, it was massive. There were people in front of me with name plates; addressing the person they're here to pick up.

I searched for a plate with my name when a large black girl (no racism) came up to me through the crowd.

"MOVE BITCHES!" she yelled, pushing past the people.

She finally approached me and smiled.

"You must be Gwen." She said in a much nicer voice.

"Actually, it's raven." I corrected.

"Wrong. From now on, your name is Gwen." She took the luggage out of my hand and moved towards the exit of the airport.

"Uh, okay then. You're LeShawna, right?" I asked.

"Yep," she said as we arrived in front of an awesome silver Audi 8r Spyder. "Like it?"

"Love it." I said, taking in the sight in front of me.

"Good. It's yours. That's the car your dad got you." She smiled as she hopped in the passenger's seat.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. Go on, take it for a spin." She tempted.

I didn't think twice before jumping in the driver's seat and revving up the engine. She sets the GPS up and we are moving in no time.

* * *

**::At The New York FBI Headquarters:: **

* * *

"Okay, so the **241 Demolition Mafia**'s habitat is in the Tipton Hotel. The penthouse is where you have to go. However, it's not easy to get there. You have to say a special code to the register to meet the leader." She explained as we walked through the headquarters.

"What's the special code?" I asked.

"You have to say to him 'I'd like the key to the rat room'."

"Rat room?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's what the secret code is."

"Ah, I see." I muttered to myself.

"You want anything to drink?" she asked politely.

"Yes please. Orange juice will be fine." I replied, also politely.

"Okay." She said to me and turned around. "YO JESSIE! GET US 2 CUPS O' ORANGE JUICE!" she yelled, scaring me big time.

"Um..." I said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

She turned back to me. "Anyways, I have something for you." She went into the room full of drawer and opened one of them. She got something out and handed it to me. "Here ya go."

"What it is?"

"Open it." she ordered.

I took the clothing off and saw a _cylinder and slide 1911_ gun. I held it in my hands and analyzed it thoroughly.

"Keep it with you at all times. For safety reasons," she said.

I put it in my purse. Jessie came with the drinks and handed them to us, then went away. I took a sip.

"And I added my number on your phone. Keep me updated."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Do you know what to do?" she asked.

"Yep. I have to go to the Tipton Hotel and say to the register 'I'd like the key to the rat room'. When I get there, I have to tell them that I used to work for the police but then they killed my loved one and that I want to join their group. When they let me, I have to find out more about them and inform the FBI about it. When it's the right time, I call for you guys and you come and arrest them." I explained.

"Well done, girl. I think you're ready to do this."

I gulped.

Am I?

* * *

**[A/N: Haha get it? ****_TIPTON_**** Hotel? As in Suite Life Of Zack And Cody? Haha thought I'd add it there. I know I updated pretty early but I really like this story! So yeah. Review?]**


	3. Prisoners

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_I was ready. I could do this. Everything was under control._

I tried to convince myself that as I walked inside the 5-star-hotel. The place was massive, as in huge! It was beautiful with jewels at every corner and a big chandelier in the middle.

The place was swarming with people. People who were obviously very rich in slutty clothes. Hmm, maybe I need to look more seductive. I unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of my blouse, enough to show the top of my breasts. And I pulled my pencil skirt up, so it was above my knees and stopped mid thigh.

While looking around, I spotted the front desk. I walked up to the register person, carrying my luggage and my purse.

"Welcome to the Tipton. How may I help you?" the guy at the register asked kindly.

"Uhmm..." I tried to remember what LeShawna said the codeword was.

"Yes...?" he guy waited patiently.

"I...um...I'd like the key to the rat room...?" I questioned. The guy's face lit up.

"Ahh! Right this way." He guided me to the elevators.

He gets in the elevator with me and presses the top floor button. The doors close and the elevator went downwards.

_Huh, that's odd. I thought the squad stayed at the penthouse. _

I thought to myself doubtfully. I decided to put that thought aside, maybe I was wrong. We reached the basement and the doors opened again.

"This way," he said, leading me through a beautifully decorated hallway, up to the door that strictly said **Staff Only**. "It's a secret passage way to the top." He informed me as he opened the door and revealed a whole flight of stairs to get to the top.

"Clever." I remarked as we went up the stairs. Wearing 5 inch stilettos probably wasn't the best idea. And neither was carrying a massive luggage.

After climbing a hell of alot of stairs, we reached a door that read **Caution**, securely guarded by 2 men in black that could easily snap me like twigs. The register guy put the pass code in and the doors separated.

I was about to walk in but the 2 men stopped me by reaching out their hands and blocking my way.

"I'm gonna need to search you for any weapons or military hardware. I suggest you leave any bags, luggage, cell phones or weapons behind before they get taken away." He informed me in a deep voice.

"What? But I have my documents and Ids in there! I can't leave that behind." I argued.

"Ma'am, bosses rules not mine. Please leave your stuff behind.

I huffed in annoyance and put my purse, luggage and fun behind. I kept my phone in my purse, hoping he wouldn't see it because it's transparent.

The guard searched and examined my body before saying to the other guard, "She's clear. Let her in."

The other guy removed his hand and I walked inside the dark room. I looked behind and saw that the register guy had left. What the hell was going on? I was alone and scared to death.

Before I could even think about retreating, the doors slammed shut behind me and the lights came on.

I shut my eyes and opened them again after a while, adjusting to the light. Then I saw what was in front of me. It was a big ball room kind of thing with a huge table in the middle of it in the shape of a horseshoe.

Sitting at each space was the master criminals themselves. Each guy was with either a slutty brunette or a busty blonde. I immediately felt out of place and uncomfortable.

I noticed some of the people from my folder that I had read in the plane. I saw Bridgette Watson, Courtney Lockwood, Geoffrey Martin, Duncan Carter and sitting right in the middle of them was who I thought to be Christopher McLean.

I tried my best to remain calm and not snatch the gun out of the guard's hand (who was right next to me) to shoot him in the fucking head. He was the one who killed Cody...

I restrained myself and tried to remember their faces instead, for later.

Chris had raven coloured hair with several white hairs. He also had stubble and wore a black suit, as did most of the men in that room.

"You picked the wrong password, sweetie." He announced with an asshole smirk. "We revealed a fake password to the police so we'd know when they tried to attack our habitat. And you used the password which means you're a cop. Therefore, I must ask you for your last words." He said in a bright tone.

I gulped before speaking.

"You're right; I did get the password from the police. But I'm not with them, not anymore." I said, pretty convincingly.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"I used to work for the police. I used to be friends with the Chief of the FBI. He let the password slip to me. But when they killed one of my best friends, I ran away. And I've decided to seek revenge." I said, my voice pouring with hatred which was aimed straight at him, but he didn't know that.

"So, you want to work as company for one of my hardworking men?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No. I want to work for you."

"What makes you think you're qualified enough?" Courtney asked from the corner of the table while eating an apple. It felt almost as though this was an interview.

I turned my body towards her.

"Being ex-friends with the FBI has its perks. I'm skilled in archery, martial arts, karate and shooting." I announced proudly.

"Hah, I beg to differ." I heard her mutter more to herself than me.

That set me off. I had bitches like her back at home. This was my only chance to stand up and prove myself of worthy.

I turned back and quickly grabbed the gun off the guard before he could figure out what the hell was going on. I held the gun and pointed it at Courtney.

Everyone else started panicking, especially Courtney. Before they could target me or shoot me, I pressed the trigger and the gun shot out. Everyone close their eyes and Courtney screamed.

After seconds, the place quietened down and all the people in the boardroom got their guns out and pointed it to my head. The guard snatched the gun in my hand away rather harshly.

Before they could shoot, Courtney cried out, "Wait! Wait! Wait! Guys! I'm alive!" she said with shock and joy.

Everyone looked at her.

Courtney looked to the apple in her hand and saw a whole right through the centre of it.

"I'm also good at target shooting under pressure." I said, getting their attention back to me as they lowered their guns.

"Hmm, you have potential. I like that." Chris mused as I smiled in victory. "I guess we have one more spot on our team. You can do the deliveries." He said.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" I said happily.

"But..." _oh god. There's a 'But'. _"We have a tradition here for all the new employees. As you are a new member, I'm going to have to assign you a partner. It's nothing personal, we do this to all the newbies." He said with a friendly smile. If I didn't know he was a murderer, I would think he was a nice man.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Duncan." He said, looking to his right, who was only I space away from him. He looked at Chris, then at me for a moment, his teal eyes meeting my green ones for a split second, before turning to face Chris again. God, the guy was hot.

"_That?_" he started by pointing at me, "_That _is my punishment?!" he questioned.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat to point out his rude manner.

"Yes, yes it is. Don't think you don't deserve it, because you do! You're not allowed to let her out of your sight. Not even for one moment. I want you to keep a close eye on her." He said with venom. "Now," he started again, "Show the lady to the room that she'll share with you before she proves she's one of us."

Duncan huffed before getting off his seat and walking towards me in a prey like manner. He snatched my right upper arm and dragged me towards the back of the room where there was an elevator.

"OWW!" I screeched as he pressed the button on the elevator. "Where are we going?" I asked, politely while the doors closed and travelled upwards.

I didn't get an answer.

"Well alright then, Mr I'm-too-much-of-an-asshole-to-treat-a-lady-right," I said while glaring at him.

He glared back at me with a growl, not loosening the vice-like grip on my arm.

We heard the ding of the elevator as it opened as revealed a beautifully decorated hallway, painted with gold and beige. He tightened the grip, if that was possible, and led me to a door at the very end of the corridor.

"If I'm gonna shoot bullets at enemies, then I'm gonna need my right hand INTACT!" I glared at him while being dragged away. Again, silence.

He turned the knob and opened the door. Whoa... that was one heck of a room.

It was a brownie/black colour themed, which was totally my type, with a huge window that showed off New York City right from the top and a king sized bed, along with little other furniture.

.

_So a criminal lives in luxury while the poor and innocent starve to death? _

I thought to myself rather bitterly.

Duncan snapped me out of my thoughts my slamming the door behind him.

"So, I'm Gwen," I started politely.

"I don't trust you." He stated while glaring.

"Excuse me?" I said, turning my body to face him.

"I know that you're here to spy on us and that you work for the police." He turned away. How come I failed to fool him?

"How can you be so sure?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know when people are lying. And you definitely gave clear signs." He said while not making eye contact.

"Do you know how it feels to lose someone you loved for a long time? Knowing that they're gone and will never come back? Do you?" I asked rhetorically while he turned and looked me straight in the eye. "Look, I'm just here to take revenge on the people that killed my best friend." I said truthfully.

He gave me a long stare, trying to find a sign that showed him that I was lying, which I wasn't. He finally broke the contact and turned away.

"Fucking amazing. I just _had _to be stuck with the sensitive one. This is going to be a long punishment." He muttered to himself.

"Why are you being punished anyways?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." He said rudely.

_Cocky asshole._

"What exactly did Chris mean by _'You're not allowed to let her out of your sight'_ back there?" I asked, trying to make a friendly conversation.

He turned around and glanced at me with a blank expression before stalking towards me in an animalistic manner.

"It means that you're not allowed out of my sight. It means that wherever you go, I'll have to go with you. It means that you're my prisoner, and I'm yours." He rolled his eyes.

"Careful, you might burst with enthusiasm." I replied sarcastically and glared at him.

"Really fucking long punishment." He muttered to himself again turned around.

"If we're stuck with each other, wouldn't it be better if you didn't hate my existence and actually acted like a gentleman?" I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest.

He turned his head towards me, giving me the are-you-fucking-stupid look.

"You're telling the gold ranker of the criminal mafia to be a _gentleman_?" he scoffed.

"It wouldn't kill you to atleast be a little more...courteous or considerate."

"Ooh, little girl knows big words." He mocked me while chuckling.

"Yeah, and little girl can also kick your ass." I glared.

_Way to go, Gwenny! Whoop! Whoop! _

I mentally high-fived myself for that comeback.

He, on the other hand, didn't seem to appreciate it so much.

He went over to the bed and sorted out the pillows, which reminded me.

"So, if there's only one bed, where am I sleeping?" I asked, unfolding my arms.

"The bed."

"Okaaay...and where do you plan on sleeping?" I asked while walking towards the bed.

"The bed." He repeated.

"Were not sleeping on the same bed." I said quicker than I intended to.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked while turning to me.

"I don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with an asshole stranger that I just met." I glared.

"Well, do you see anywhere else you would prefer to sleep?" he folded his arms.

"I could sleep in another room." I suggested.

"I'm not allowed to leave you by yourself." He stated.

"What about the floor?" I suggested again. Anything was better than sleeping with _him_.

"I'll get in trouble if I let you sleep on the floor, since you're new. And don't even think for a minute that I'll sacrifice _my _bed for some goth stranger I just met a few minutes ago." He glared back while I sneered. "Besides, there's plenty of room for the both of us." He said while taking his shirt off and slipping inside the duvet.

It took a minute for me to take in the site of him shirtless.

_Mmmm, abs._

I snapped out of it when I realised he was staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Uhhmm, I guess that'll be fine..." I stuttered. "W-What do I have to wear? I need my pyjamas from my suitcase downstairs. Should I get them?" I asked.

"You'll have to sort that out in the morning." He sank down under the duvet.

"Why not now?"

"Because, I can't be bothered to put my clothes back on and go downstairs and you can't go all by yourself. So just adjust for the night." He crossed his arms and put them behind his head.

"So what do I have to wear?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He simply shrugged and closed his eyes.

I huffed.

_No other way then I guess._

I took my stilettos and stockings off and threw them on the chair along with my blazer. I was about to unbutton my blouse when I turned and saw that he had his eyes open and was staring at me with a smirk.

"You better turn the fuck around." I threatened.

"Sorry, boss's rules." He winked.

"Turn around before I go downstairs and tell Chris that you were trying to molest me."

"Hah, he wouldn't believe you." He turned to his side to see me better.

"I'm the innocent new girl and you're a jackass who's under punishment. Gee, I wonder who he'll choose to believe." I smirked.

He huffed and lied down on his back again while closing his eyes.

I finally unbuttoned my blouse and slipped it off with my pencil skirt, leaving me in my lace bra and panties. I tousled my hair before walking up to the bed.

His eyes lazily opened to take a peek at me while I crawled onto the bed. Then his eyes grew wide from shock and what I hoped to be arousal.

I also slipped under the duvet while he eyed me with an intense stare.

"If I feel a boner tonight, I'm gonna take that as a compliment and _then _kick your ass, got it?" I glared at him from the corner of my eyes.

Without answering, he got off the bed and reached for something on the bedside table. I eyed him suspiciously while he got whatever the fuck it was that he got and walked around to my side of the bed. He held out the object and pulled my left hand to the corner of the bed and fastened it with the bedpost. I realised that it was a pair of handcuffs.

He went back to his side, smirking, and lied back down under the duvet.

I pulled and struggled against the handcuffs until it hurt my wrists.

"OWW! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I growled.

"Sorry, can't let you sneak off in the middle of the night to rat out on us, now can we?" he closed his eyes and turned the bedside lamp off.

"You're delusional. I'm not working for the police." I lied and closed my own eyes.

"Sure you aren't." He said with sarcasm.

Silence fell upon us as we drifted into sleep.

* * *

**[A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Review or no more updates!]**


	4. Breakfast Morning

**[A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome feedback on the last chapter. It's not going to be rated M just yet. There will be elements but not full on graphic smut. Soo...uh...enjoy?]**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"Raven! Raven, wake up!" I heard someone call my name. It was Cody. _

_My eyes flickered open and I sat up, forgetting that my left hand was fastened with hand cuffs. _

_"OW!" I screeched because of the pain on my wrist. _

_"Shh..." he hissed. I looked up and saw Cody sitting at the corner of the bed. He pointed beside me. _

_I looked next to me and saw Duncan fast asleep. I looked beside him on the clock and saw that it was 3am. Then I looked at Cody again. _

_"What...How...Am I dreaming?" I stuttered._

_"You tell me," he smiled._

_"I...I..." I couldn't think of anything to say. "I have to be dreaming."_

_"Rae, you're not dreaming." He shook his head._

_This is stupid. It's not normal. I was seeing my dead best friend sitting at the corner of my bed. That's not normal. Last time I saw him, he was in my dream. And this is just another dream. _

_I shook the thoughts out of my head and sighed._

_"I'm dreaming again." I muttered more to myself than him._

_He sighs too. Then he reached for a needle that is on the bedside table and stabbed it lightly on my handcuffed arm, making it bleed._

_"OWW! SON OF A—" _

_"There's the Raven I know." He smirked and pulled the needle back._

_"I...I'm not dreaming?" I asked, looking at my arm closely. _

_"Nope."_

_"So you're actually here?" I asked with enthusiasm. _

_"Not...exactly..." he frowned. What's that suppose to mean?_

_"What do you mean?" I asked while I eyed him suspiciously._

_"I'm here...but only you can see me. Basically, you're imagining me. But I'm here to help you through this, Rae. Or Gwen, should I say." He smirked._

_"Wait...so only I can see you and hear you? Can I feel you?" I asked._

_He didn't answer. He just simply put his arm towards me. I hesitantly tried to touch it but my hand went through it. I gasped._

_"So...technically, you're a ghost?" I asked, again._

_"Yes." He answered. _

_"And you're here to help me out of this whole situation?" I asked._

_"Yes."_

_"So, I'll always be able to see you?" my eyes lit up. _

_"Not really. You'll only be able to see me when you're thinking of me. I'll be here but you just won't be able to see me." He smiled and I smiled back._

_"I missed you so much, Cody! You have no idea the pain I've been through since you've been gone!" _

_"Yeah? Try being shot by a bullet." He chuckled. I didn't find that amusing._

_"I'm so sorry. I promise to put those bastards to their places, in jail." I said sternly. _

_"And I'm gonna be here to help." I smiled. "Now get to bed. You need rest." _

_"But...there's so much we have to talk about!" I insisted._

_"We have a lot of time chat. You need to sleep."_

_I sighed and complied. I rest my head back and closed my eyes for 5 seconds. _

* * *

My eyes fluttered open because of the sun shining through the massive window.

Damn, I should've closed them last night.

LAST NIGHT!

CODY!

It all came back to me. Was it true?! Was I imagining things?! I looked to my left and saw that the time is 8am.

I sighed, realising that it was just another dream.

I leaned my head back against the pillow and relaxed. I heard soft breathing beside me and realised that I was sleeping with a criminal.

I shuffled uncomfortably. He turned towards me, still asleep, and draped his arm around my waist. I shuffled again, trying to free myself from his grip.

He groaned and tightened his grip, pulling me to him, making our faces inches apart. I tried to avoid the knot in my stomach that he had just given me.

I gently pulled away from him. Duncan didn't like that. He frowned in his sleep and yanked me to his body forcefully.

"Urg." I muttered, trying to push him away but failing miserably. I figured there's only one way to wake him.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty! Wake the fuck up!" I half-yelled.

He didn't move. Damn, can this guy even hear me?

"Duncan. Wake up! Heeellloooo?" I shook him by the shoulders.

Then I saw his lips twitch into a smirk. Dammit, the bastard was pretending.

"Fuck you." I said and kicked him. He tumbled and fell on the floor.

"Ahhh!" he yelled while rubbing his head. "What the fuck was that for?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

"That's for pretending to be asleep, you fucker." I glared.

He got up and grabbed a towel from the closet nearby.

"Um, hello? Yeah, do you mind untying me from your stupid handcuffs so I can use the toilet?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he just walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving me handcuffed to the bed.

"OII!" I yelled after him but it was too fucking late.

I groaned and leaned back on the pillow again, shutting my eyes again.

If I was going anywhere with this mission, then I needed to make people trust me. And so far, it was working. Everyone believed me, everyone expect _him_. I need to show him that I'm not weak and helpless. And so far, that wasn't working so well.

What I needed to is find _his _weak spot, so I can take advantage of that. But that's a tough call.

I drifted into my own thoughts for 5 minutes. Thinking about what his weak spots could be. And so far, I got none. Ugh. This is effort.

* * *

"Thinking doesn't suit you." I heard a voice say. For a moment, I thought it was Cody.

My eyelids flew open to reveal Duncan's face right on top of mine, newly shaved and showered. He was only wearing his dark jeans and no shirt. Holy shit.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that again!" I said and pushed him away with my right hand since my left one was restrained.

What was I thinking? It couldn't have been Cody. Last night was just a dream.

I keep minding myself that and sighed.

"Can you unhandcuff me now? My wrist is starting to ache." I glared.

He rolled his eyes and reached for the key on the other side of me then went to unlock it. But, something made him suddenly stop in his tracks.

"What?" I asked.

"What's this?" he asked back.

"What's what?" I asked again.

"This." He pointed at my wrist.

"I can't see it."

He rolled his eyes again and unlocked the handcuff. I hissed in pain and twisted my wrist. Then I brought the wrist to my eyesight.

"What the...?" My eyes widened.

My wrist was bleeding...just like last night...when Cody stabbed me with the needle...

IT WASN'T A DREAM!

_I told you it wasn't a dream. _I heard Cody say. I looked around the room and he was comfy on the beanbag. _I'm here for you, Gwen. _I saw him smirk at my new name.

"How did manage to make your wrist bleed?" Duncan asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and making Cody disappear.

"I...um...I don't know..." I stuttered, smiling.

"You don't know why your own wrist is bleeding?" he asked followed by a scoff.

"Maybe it was the handcuffs." I stopped smiling and shot back.

"Whatever. You wanted to use the bathroom? Go ahead." He said, pointing his head towards the bathroom.

"Thanks." I mumbled and threw back the duvet. Duncan's eyes travelled straight to my half exposed body, taking in every single detail with an open mouth.

"It's rude to stare." I winked at him. I heard him gulp.

Satisfied with that answer, I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom.

I walked in and as I'm about to close the door of the bathroom, Duncan blocked it with his body.

"Uhm, can I help you?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he just pushed the door open and walked inside, leaning against the bathroom wall casually.

"This is the part where you leave..." I ushered him towards the exit. He didn't budge. "Dammit. Duncan! I don't have a phone with me so I can't call the cops on you. So just get out!" I screeched. He shook his head.

"Why would I leave? I'm meant to watch over you, remember?" he smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm not comfortable showering if you're gonna watch me." I folded my arms across my chest.

"You seemed _really _comfortable parading around in front me just a few minutes ago." He folded his arms too.

Oh? We're playing, huh? Well two can play at that game too.

"Well that's different. I wasn't naked. Who knows? Maybe you'll get out of control and rape me right here." I glared while he scoffed.

He leaned forward. "I have something called self control." He whispered.

"Okay, answer me something. How much trouble would you be in if you had sex with me?" I asked with a smirk as he leaned back.

"I'm not telling you that."

"That means alot. So if you don't exit this bathroom right now, I'll start testing your 'self control'." I air quoted on the 'self control' part.

"Please, you're as harmful as a kitten. You can't seduce me." He laughed.

I stepped forward into his personal bubble, grazing my knee against his groin, and leaned my head up to his ears while stoking his bare chest.

"You sure?" I whisper in his ear softly.

"I'll...uh...be outside..." he says and exits.

I smirk in victory. I've found his weak spot.

* * *

I took extra time in the showers. Brushed my teeth, washed my hair, washed my body, and shaved my legs, shampooed, conditioned, and right now I'm standing under the showers wasting time.

There, that should piss him off.

"HURRY UP, GWENN!" I heard him yell and pound on the door of the bathroom.

I giggled and got out of the showers, not turning the water off.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA COME IN AND TAKE YOU OUT MYSELF! YOU'RE CLEAN ENOUGH, DAMMIT!" he yelled, pounding the door louder.

I got the bleached white towel and dried my hair.

"I meant it, Gwen!" he warned.

I giggled and wrapped the towel around myself tightly. Just as I was about to open the door, he came bursting through the door.

I smiled at him and turned the waters off.

He stared at me intensely, taking in the sight of me in a towel. His eyes widened and his mouth parted a little bit.

I walked past him and lifted his chin up, closing his mouth.

"Self control my ass." I muttered to him before entering the room, leaving him standing at the door.

After a few seconds, he got his senses back and came back in the room.

"Get dressed. We're going to have breakfast." He said sternly.

"In what?" I asked.

"Wear what you wore last night." He said while throwing on a black t-shirt.

"That's a bit too businesslike for breakfast, don't you think?" I glared at him while he applied hairspray to his hair, fixing his mowhawk.

"God, you are such a girl." He complained.

"Says the one putting on hairspray." I laughed and he shot me a glare.

He went over to the closet and pulled something out then tossed it at me.

"Here, wear that." He rolled his eyes.

It was a navy blue dress shirt.

"What am I meant to wear this with?" I muttered.

"I dunno. That's up to you." He winked.

"Stop that! Urg!" I fisted my damp hair.

"Stop what?" he asked, cocking his head to one side, giving me a half smirk.

"THAT! Stop giving mixed signals! One minute you glare at me and boss me around, and the next minute, you're winking and staring at me in a towel. Make up your mind for fuck sake!" I said annoyed.

He just smirked.

"You have 5 minutes to get dressed or I drag you out naked." He said.

I grabbed the shirt and ran into the bathroom again, locking it. He ran after me and started banging on the door.

"GWEN! Open the door this instant!"

I didn't listen to him.

I looked at the shirt. It was big and baggy.

Perfect.

This is a trick that izzy discovered back at home when we went camping and all our clothes got wet.

I put the shirt on and buttoned it up, leaving the last 4 undone. I slipped my arms out and brought the sleeves to the front. Then I tied the sleeves in a bow, making it look like a dress.

* * *

**[A/N: It's actually a really clever way of making a shirt into a dress. If you wanna see how it looks and how you do it, then PM me and I'll send you a link to the picture.]**

* * *

** .uk/2011/08/22/how-to-wear-mens-shirts-guide-for-w omen/**

Before Duncan could break the door or pick the lock, I opened it.

Clearly irritated, he spat out, "You could have asked."

"And you would have said no," I quipped. "Look, I didn't call the cops or anything. I didn't have nearly enough time to anyway. Besides, I'm sure you've stashed your phone well enough that I won't find it in a matter of sixty seconds."

"It's not about you calling the police; it's about you locking the door. You're preventing me from doing my job correctly." He must have fucked up pretty badly on whatever he's being punished for.

"Well, I won't try and get in your way as long as you trust me enough to change on my own."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do I trust someone who's given me absolutely no reason to trust them?"

"I didn't murder you in your sleep," I suggested. "I haven't called the police. I haven't slapped you yet despite many reasons to."

"You wouldn't murder me because you'd be the number one suspect and you wouldn't be able to advance anywhere in this place if you killed me. You haven't called the police because I haven't given you the chance. And you haven't slapped me because you know that I'm stronger."

"Ye of little faith," I chided, thinking it was ironic because all of what he said was true. I think I might have murdered him by now if I knew I wouldn't get in any kind of trouble. Damn, he was good.

"No kidding. You learn not to have faith in this business. And you're someone that I don't trust even more than normal. Especially with your whole seduction thing. That makes me trust you even less. You're just trying to advance in the ranks here," He accused.

I had to discourage him thinking that by any means necessary, so I replied, "God forbid that I seduce you because I actually felt a physical attraction." And it was almost the truth. It didn't hurt that I knew it would help me climb the ladder here, but I was practically finding reasons to sleep with him.

He stared into my eyes for a while, seeming to judge whether I was lying or not. I decided to change the topic.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, referring to the dress, strutting.

"It's a bit short don't you think?" he eyed my legs suspiciously.

I huffed.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." He winked.

"STOP IT! Stop it with the mixed signal!" I said and went over to the mirror and combed my already dry, short, teal hair.

"Alright, alright. Now hurry up and get your shoes, we're gonna be late."

I got my shoes and went to the door where Duncan was standing.

He gripped my upper arm, like last night, and tugged me out of the room.

"OW! Could you NOT break my arm on my second day?! Seriously?!" I glared.

He didn't listen.

He dragged me into the hallway and inside his dining room of some sort.

* * *

As we entered, we saw that the big oval shaped table was almost empty. There was only one certain blond boy sitting here, on his phone.

When we entered, he looked up at us and smirked. Then fell into fits of laughter.

"Dude! What happened to your hair?!" he managed to say in between laughs.

We both looked up at his hair. It was half hair sprayed and half not. I joined in with the blonde's laugh.

"Crap." Duncan muttered. "Aye, Geoff. Watch her for a while, will ya?" He said as he shoved me towards the guy and ran into the hallways.

Ah, Geoffrey Martin. I should've known.

I wasn't even sure how, but I found myself in his lap. "He treats me like a stupid dog," I grumbled to myself, trying my best to ignore Geoff when his arm found its way around my waist, preventing me from getting up.

"Eh, you'll get used to him. He's just annoyed because he's being punished. I'm Geoff, by the way."

"Hi, Geoff," I said politely, pretending to not know who he was. "And what is he being punished for anyway?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you," He teased.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Why is it that only murderers wanted to kiss me?

"I'm only kidding, dudette. We're not really supposed to talk about it. Not with you at least. You're too new."

I glared. "Can I get up now?" I requested, trying to pry his arm off. I wasn't exactly comfortable being held by a murderer. First Duncan in the morning and now Geoff. Fucking amazing.

"Nope, I kind of like you where you are. My lap has never been so happy."

"Geoff, I throw a mean punch," I warned.

I felt cold metal being pressed against my arm. I looked down and my eyes widened. He was holding a gun against me. About a thousand different techniques on how to disarm a person went through my head from my police training. "Well, I have a gun." He saw my expression and laughed. "Jeez, I'm only kidding, baby. I'd never hurt you."

I didn't know if I believed that or not. I eyed the gun warily as he replaced it in a hip holster.

Not knowing I was even capable of the reaction, a sigh of relief filled me when I saw Duncan returning from his room, hair totally fixed. Who had green hair anyways? Well I wasn't one to talk.

"Haven't you ever heard of normal hairstyles?" I shot at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of a chair?" he shot back. "There are 4 more at the table, you know." I guess it was the fact that I was on his lap. Aw, someone was jealous.

"You're doing it again," I warned him, referring to the mixed signals.

"What's he doing again?" Geoff asked confusedly.

"Nothing." Duncan and I both said it at the same time and I laughed. Duncan glared.

Geoff raised an eyebrow. "Is that Dunkie shirt?"

"Dunkie?" I laughed, raising an eyebrow at Duncan.

"Geoff, I told you not to call me that." He gave a stern look towards Geoff who shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Is anyone going to answer me? Duncan, is she wearing your shirt?" Geoff fingered the bottom of my dress/shirt and I shuddered at his fingers.

"She didn't have anything to sleep in," He said with an eye roll, like I wasn't there.

Geoff shrugged. I saw him mouth something to Duncan and he shook his head. I knew what they were talking about...

"If you're asking whether we're sleeping together, we're not," I said with a pointed stare at Geoff.

"Damn, she's good!" He laughed, tickling me in the sides a little.

I squealed and twitched, attempting to get away, shrieks of laughter and giggles escaping my mouth. I managed to get up from his lap. Geoff stopped and I glared at him, trying not to smile and give in. Duncan was glaring, too. He looked disgusted.

"Don't _ever _do that again," I hissed. "I hate being tickled."

"Yes, I could tell by the way you were smiling and laughing," Geoff grinned.

"Geoff," I said warningly.

"Fine, no tickling. Now sit back down." He patted his lap invitingly.

"Nah, I wouldn't want Dunkie here to feel jealous," I smirked, nudging Duncan in the ribs as I dropped into the seat next to him.

He glared at me.

I was on the brink of a witty remark when a certain slutty brunette appeared. It was that Courtney girl from last night.

"Can I take your orders?" she asked politely towards the boys. Um, hello?

What was she doing waitressing anyways? Oh yeah, that's right. I read in the folder that that was one of her jobs.

"I'll have my usual, Courtney," Duncan said with a sexy smile that made me want to melt. Or at least, I would have wanted to melt if that smile was directed at me. No, all I got were glares instead of those panty-dropping grins.

"You bet, Dunkie," She said with a wink. EW, Dunkie? Does everyone call him that? I liked the name, but it was so unfitting on Duncan. He was too masculine for a little kid's name. Too capable of giving me bruises and turning me on like no one's business. I refused to be pushed around and made into a sex beast by a man named Dunkie.

I'd drifted into my own world and had to have Duncan shoving my shoulder to bring me back. "What?" I asked the slut.

"I asked what you'd like to eat and drink, sweetie." She glared.

Hell no. She did not just call me sweetie. And what was she implying? Did I look bad or something? Did I look like a child to her? I had to be shoved again.

"You're turning into a zombie, dudette," Geoff chuckled.

"I was thinking," I said angrily, my tone harsher than it could have been because of the pain my right arm. Thanks again for that, Dunkie. "Do you have pancakes here or something like that?" I asked.

Courtney nodded her head. "What flavour would you like on top of your pancakes?"

"Blueberries, thanks."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Orange juice, please."

She walked away and I rubbed the spot Duncan had shoved me. It was my right upper arm. I swear he had an obsession for taking his violent tendencies out on my arm. And just the right arm. My left arm was beginning to feel left out.

* * *

**[A/N: Get it, ****_left _****out? Ahaha, I'm a clichéd genius.]**

* * *

"Would you mind not giving me _more _bruises?" I hissed at Duncan.

"What do you mean more?" Geoff jumped in.

Perfect, he could be witness to Duncan's violence. I turned myself to face Geoff and was about to show off my bruise when Duncan held me in place and turned me back around.

He gave me an imperceptible look.

"You get in trouble if you hurt me, don't you?" I guessed intelligently.

He didn't answer, just continued to stare into my eyes. But that was answer enough.

I nodded to him and sat back in my place. I didn't feel the need to get him into trouble. Besides, it wasn't likely to help him trust me.

Geoff was staring at us. "Did he hurt you?"

I slowly shook my head. "No, he didn't. I have a bruise from before and Duncan knows this. I didn't want him to make it worse."

Geoff obviously didn't believe me. "Oh really? What did you get this bruise from?"

"An abusive boyfriend," I answered with no hesitation. Duncan glared at that.

"How on Earth did a tough thing like you let yourself get pushed around?"

I gave Duncan a pointed stare. "It's a long story and I'd really rather not go into it at the moment."

The food came after a few awkward minutes. A steaming pile of pancakes with blueberries and a cup of orange juice were passed my way. _Oh, I could so get used to living undercover. _

After forcing down the last bite, I patted my stomach and reclined in my seat. Duncan had wolfed down his pile of eggs and bacon and toast in about ten minutes and waited for me impatiently while I slowly ate. Geoff already ate and he seemed to be content to stick around while I ate as well.

"Thank god," Duncan sighed when I set my fork down.

"It's not my fault you eat like . . . like . . . I don't even know what you eat like. No one eats that amount of food that quickly. It was sickening."

Geoff laughed.

Duncan glared. Again.

"Come on, let's get you some clothes. Bridgette and Lindsay are going to take your measurements and have a wardrobe ordered." Duncan said.

"Why can't I wear my clothes from my luggage?" I asked, glaring.

"Because you can't. Now let's go." His hand found its usual position on my arm, already pulling me out of my chair and disappearing down a staircase.

* * *

**[A/N: Hope you guys likes that! Long chapter! It's a lot similar to MsSailorman's story but that's because I love her writing and work. Anyways, thanks guys for reviewing and PM-ing. Keep those up!]**


	5. Dirty Temptations

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS LIME IN IT. NO LEMON. JUST LIME. AND A FEW DIRTY ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Duncan grabbed me on my right upper arm and led me to a door at the end of the corridor. He let go of me and opened the door.

Ugh, he was so controlling.

I hated it.

"Bridgette!" he called loudly once we entered and shut the door behind us. "I have a present for you!" he smirked. Ugh, that stupid, annoying, irritating, yet sexy smirk.

Dammit.

"So I'm a present now?" I glare at him.

"For her, yeah, you are." He said back, not making any eye contact.

"Who is it?!" a girl yelled back from somewhere.

"Who else has the most sexiest voice in the world?" Duncan grinned.

What a cocky asshole.

A blonde haired girl walked in sight. She was pretty. We wore denim jeans and a crop top with her hair in a messy bun on top of her hair. If she wasn't a criminal, I would take her for a high school student.

"Hmm, let's see; Johnny Depp, Antonio Banderas, Hugh Jackman, etc." She said as she walked up to us.

"Yeah but they're old." Duncan replied like the cocky asshole he is.

"What about Chuck Bass?" she asked, completely ignoring my presence.

"Isn't he from that lame ass show you watch? Vampire diaries?" he grinned as she shoved him backwards.

Hmm, they look like good friends. Or maybe more?

My stomach suddenly twists at the thought of blondie's hands all over him. I cringe on the inside.

"Hey! It's gossip girl, not vampire diaries." She defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah. They're both lame anyways." Duncan winked.

They laughed for a few seconds. As the laughing died down, blondie looked towards me and smiled.

"And who's this?"

I wanted to scream 'FINALLY!' but resisted as Duncan spoke.

"This is the new girl that McLean decided to hire." He rolled his eyes.

I looked at him in disgust and scoffed.

"Thanks for the nice introduction." I glared as he flipped me off.

"Oh, so this is the new girl everyone's been chatting about. I'm Bridgette," she smiled as he offered her hand. I hesitated before taking it in my own, forming a friendly handshake.

"I'm Gwen," I smiled back, even though I was faking it a bit.

She leaned in closer and whispered, "Don't worry about him. He's a dick."

I giggled looking at his glaring expression.

Hey, maybe she's not that bad.

"So what can I do for you guys?" she asked.

Duncan took her to the corner and described something to her so I wouldn't hear. Huh, I wonder what they're talking about. After a while, they returned and Bridgette looked like a 5 year old girl on Christmas morning.

"Alright, let's get down to business."

* * *

"Annnndddd weee aaaarrreee... DONE!" Bridgette mused as she finished off my look.

She spun me around and I looked at myself in the long mirror to see my first outfit for the first time.

Sweet baby Jesus

"Well? What do you think?" she asked as I twisted and turned myself around to see my sides.

I was wearing this ridiculously short black booty shorts with a very revealing leather light pink halter top that barely covered my breasts. Along with that, I wore knee high heel leather boots. The rest of the clothes were nettings and lace.

"I think I look like a baby prostitute," I said.

Duncan, who was leaning against the door, chuckled. I forgot he was there.

"Ooh! You're straight forward. I love that," Bridgette clapped.

"I don't think this is the right outfit for work," I said as I looked closely at my clothes.

"I think it's perfect. I mean, not like you have to do any work. It's mostly for his pleasure." She said, completely taking me by surprise.

I looked back at Duncan who was laughing and then looked back at Bridgette suspiciously.

"What do you think I do around here?" I asked.

"You're Duncan's company." She said as if she was 100% sure of herself.

Duncan was literally on the floor laughing his fucking ass off.

"Bastard." I shot at him. "You told her to dress me up like that."

He plainly shrugged. "I wanted to see what she'll make you wear."

I growled at him briefly before looking back to Bridgette who looked like a lost puppy.

"Bridgette, I'm just a delivery person, not Duncan's slut." I glared at him as his laughing died down.

"Ooh...well then that outfit won't do. We'll get you some suits and a few casual clothing since you'll mostly stay here." She said before hurrying off.

I gave Duncan a dirty look as he smirked.

* * *

By the time it started turning dark, we had picked out about 30 outfits. Some were formal, others casual, a few PJs and night dresses and some hardcore lingerie. Duncan made me keep that skanky outfit for the fun of it.

And by the time it was over, Bridgette and I were great friends. She's not alot as bad as I thought she would be.

We took all our clothes and went to his room as I hung them up.

"I'm never gonna wear that outfit, ever. Just keep that in mind." I glared at him as put the dress in the closet.

"Why not? I think you look way too sexy in it for it to go to waste," he half-smirked. I hated that I loved that smirk.

"You're turning into lover boy again. Next thing you know, moments later you're turning into a fricking mobster." I glared.

"I am not gonna turn into a mobster," he glared back.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well in that case," I walked closer to him and put my hand on his thighs, stroking him. He immediately pushed me away, shuffling back and hitting the wall in rush.

"Don't even try." He warned strictly giving me this look that I found incredibly sexy.

God dammit, Gwen. You need to get your head out of the fucking gutter.

"Aw, you broke your promise." I pouted and walked towards him again, resting my hand on his chest. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Why are you trying so hard to seduce me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I step back immediately and fold my arms over my chest.

"I'm not trying to seduce you. I'm trying to gain your trust." I said, partially lying about the seducing part, but hey, he didn't have to know that.

He let out a fake laugh.

"Hah, trust. Well good luck with that. I'll never trust you." He glared this time.

"And why not?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Because I know you're lying. I know that you're part of the police and that you're here to rat out on us."

Damn, he was good.

"Look, I used to be part of the police, okay? I'm not anymore. I'm just here to take revenge."

"I don't believe you."

"Why are you so sure that I'm lying?"

"I've noticed signs; the fact that you try to seduce me to gain trust, the fact that you lied to convincingly about that abusive boyfriend at the breakfast table with Geoff. Little things are the most important."

I wanted so much to tell him the truth about why I lied to convincingly. Because of the fact that it wasn't a lie. But this wasn't the right to share personal stories, so I bit back the desire as he spoke again.

"Why are you doing this? Is it so important for you to lock us up? You're gonna get killed."

"Duncan," I said through clenched teeth, "For the last time, _I'm not working for the damn police_," I said in a warning tone.

"Oh I know you are. I can tell." He also folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah? Then why don't you turn me in?" I asked.

"Because I don't have proof...yet."

"And you won't get any proof because I'm NOT A COP!" I yelled.

"STOP LYING!" he yelled back.

"Okay you know what?! I have been nothing other than nice to you since I've met you! I've been trying to be your friend! Can't you just accept that instead of being a total asshole?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING A STUPID FUCKING MOBSTER FOR JUST 5 SECONDS?!" I yelled at him and ranted.

I heard him growl with a menacing look on his face that intimidated me for the first time. He stepped forwards and I stepped back instinctively. His growl got louder, like a predator.

He guided his hand to the back of my head, got a fist full of my hair and pulled me towards him. He scrunched his eyes shut and pressed his lips to mine.

I mind kept flashing to how soft his lips are, or how warm they are, or how much of a good kisser he is. And before I could kiss him back or even register what the fuck is going on, he pulled away, leaving us both panting.

"Wh-What...the fuck?" I panted.

"There. I wasn't a stupid fucking mobster for 5 seconds. Happy?" he said, not letting go of my hips when I pushed against him.

My eyes were wide as hell and my panties were soaked. I looked down at my chest and saw my nipples perk up. I bit my lip.

God dammit. It was just one kiss. ONE KISS!

He must've noticed me staring because he looked down at my boobs and widened his own eyes.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you Gwen. Especially that I know that you're a rat." He said, not taking his eyes off my chest.

I turned away and headed toward the bathroom.

"Where you going?!" he yelled after me.

"To take a shower! I don't wanna hear a peep out of you, no matter how long I'm in there!" I yelled back at him.

Duncan groaned.

_God, I loved that sound..._

DAMMIT GWEN!

"Whyyy? You're clean enough."

I turned back and growled at him.

"It's either a shower or you find me a fucking vibrator."

He seemed confused for a second. But then when he understood, he broke into a shit eating grin. "Come with me." He ordered.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just come. You'll see."

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where exactly we're going." I said in a childish way.

"Fine then," he rolled his eyes before grabbing my upper arm again (OW!) and dragging me out of the room and into the corridor.

"OW! Where are we going?!" I screeched at him.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk as we found a door at the end of the hallway.

* * *

As we approached it, Duncan let go off my hand and turned to face me.

"This is Blaineley's room. She's the queen of sex toys. She'll let you borrow one of hers, okay?" he explained.

"That's very generous of you," I smiled genuinely at him. I saw a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips but then it vanished quickly as the door swung open, revealing a woman.

She was old but managed to make herself look young, like a cougar. She's blonde, tall and insanely thin.

She gave Duncan a seductive look before her eyes flashed to mine and the smirk changed into an authentic smile.

"You must me the new girl I'm hearing about. What can I do for ya?" she said in a smooth silky voice that made me jealous.

Duncan spoke before I could.

"This is Gwen. She was...um...wondering...if maybe...well she's new and she can't have a partner yet so...she wanted to..." he hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

I had to help in.

"I'm wet and horny but he won't sleep with me. So I need to get the sexual tension off and have an orgasm. May I borrow one of your toys?" I asked bluntly.

Duncan's eyes flashed to mine and I smirked as I saw how wide they were.

"Ooh, I love the bluntness. Don't worry sweetie, he's an ass. Come in and I'll help you pick one out," she invited me in as I walked inside. "Duncan, you stay here and wait," she ordered and was about to shut the door but his foot came in the way.

"Chris's orders. I can't let her out of my sight. I have to come in." He said blankly.

I groaned.

"Duncan, I won't let her out of my sight. Now wait outside." Blaineley said.

He shook his head, not removing his foot from the doorjamb. "I'm not leaving. I have a job to do."

"You just want to see what toy I pick out so you can fantasize about it later," I accused, thinking about his lips and how rough he kissed me just a few minutes previously.

Blaineley laughed loudly at that and smirked at Duncan. "I know him, Gwen. He's not going to give up. Is it ok if he comes in?"

I nodded and followed Blaineley around her large room. It was a little bit smaller than Duncan's and had many baby pink accents over the white. It was beautiful, covered in little, pink butterfly decorations on the walls. Blaineley grabbed my hand and pulled me to my knees with her as she hovered over a wooden chest. I couldn't help but slightly expect to see pirate gold underneath the lid.

But I saw an explosion of colours as opposed to gold. Many brightly coloured toys made of rubber and plastic were inside.

"Go ahead and pick one out. They're all thoroughly sanitized, so don't worry about germs or anything," Blaineley encouraged, holding up different ones for me to look at.

Duncan hung in the background and I made sure to block the chest with my body as much as I could. Nosy bastard.

* * *

After a while, I settled on a bright purple one that would penetrate and the stiff vibrator would rotate while another part of the toy would stimulate my clit. Perfect.

"Thanks, Blaineley. I really appreciate this."

She gave me a large grin, showing off her uber-white teeth. "Glad to help a friend in need," She laughed at the innuendo. "Here, I'll give you a bag for that."

I know I hadn't said anything to her, but she seemed to know not to let Duncan see the toy. She held it close to her body and walked with her back to him. I liked her about ten times more for that. He wasn't allowed to know if he was the one that caused me to need one of those buggers.

With a few more thank yous and a hug, Duncan and I left Blaineley's room, me clutching the bag tightly in anticipation. I was almost sprinting back to my room. Just being in the same general vicinity as Duncan was enough to make me horny.

"Eager are we?" he smirked as I locked the door behind us in his room.

"Shut up. It's not my fault you decided to act like a sexy predator a few minutes ago." I accused as I walked over to the bathroom but he leaped and stood in front of me before I could go anywhere.

"So you think I'm sexy?" he smirked.

_God, I loved that smirk. I can imagine his smirking when I'm lying down, when he's on top of me, the sweat dripping from him as I scream out when he picks up the speed and pounds into my pus-_

"Ugh! Move!" I pushed him out of the way and managed to run into the toilet.

Of course, I should've known that he would follow me in.

He sat on the corner of the bathtub, again, as I stood near the door.

"Get out, Duncan." I ordered bluntly.

"No," he disobeyed, also bluntly.

"I'm not letting you sit there and watch me while I have an orgasm. So get the fuck out!"

"I'm not telling you to...do _that_. It's my duty to keep an eye on you. So that's what I'm doing." He crossed his right leg over the left, casually.

Damn, he frustrated me so fucking much! Urgh!

_Okay, Gwen, calm down. Deep breaths. Deeeeep Breaths. Okay..._

"Duncan," I said in a warning tone.

"Gwen," he said, mocking my tone.

I thought hard for a minute and then answered.

"You get in trouble if you sleep with me, huh?" I asked.

"Correct."

"So watching me use that thing isn't really going to help your self-control alot now, is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

It took him a minute to realise and register what I had said. He sighed and stood up.

"Fine. But I'll be just outside the door. So don't even think about calling the police or anything." He warned and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I don't have a phone with me, moron!" I said and slammed the door in his face.

_FINALLY!_

* * *

I stripped out of my dress, or Duncan's shirt, or Duncan's shirt/dress. I don't know! I just stripped out of the thing okay?!

Yeah, so, I stripped out of the _thing_ and walked towards the toilet seat. I put the seat down and sat on top of it, bringing my knees closer to me and spreading them apart a little. I got the toy out of the paper bag and placed it against my entrance after pulling my panties down.

Damn, already wet. That was fast.

I got Duncan's shirt and put it on my lap as the vibrator entered me and I turned it on. I gasped at the vibrations and the sheer size of that thing, inhaling the scent of Duncan's shirt.

_Mmmm, it smells just like him. _

I scrunched my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip while increasing the speed of the vibrator.

_NO! _

I told myself.

_You will not think about that mobster while jacking off! No! No! No! _

Don't think about his stupid hair or his snarky comments, or...or...

_Or his smoking eyes, or his sexy smirk, or his masculine scent..._

"Mmmm..." a moan escaped my parted lips through my laboured breathing as I increased the pressure and pace of the toy, ramming it into me. 

_His perfect abs, his smooth skin, or the way he kisses... oh god, his kiss..._

"Ahh, oh fuck!" I moaned and groaned louder and pounded the vibrator into me, using the other hand on my clit.

_His soft lips, his silky tongue, his rough hands..._

"Arrghh!" I screamed out as I came.

* * *

I washed up, put my shit back on and opened the door of the bathroom to see Duncan wide eyed which made me smirk.

"Hi," I murmured.

He shifted uncomfortably and didn't reply.

Huh, odd.

I looked down at his pants and noticed the bulge and my smirk grew bigger.

"So, I'm guessing you heard me in there?" I asked as I walked past him.

"You were pretty loud." He acknowledged as he shut the door and walked behind me.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I shrug.

It was quite for a while but then he broke it.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you dying to put me in jail?" he asked again.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" I asked back.

"I'm not allowed to." He answered simply.

"Why not?" I asked as he sighed.

"Because I'm being punished," he looked to the ground, breaking eye contact.

"Why are you being punished anyways?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

His head shot up and he fake laughed.

"Like I'm gonna tell a cop why I'm being punished." His laughter turned into a death glare.

"I'm not a cop." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Sure you're not." He rolled his eyes.

It was back to silence. What he said got me to think for a bit.

"So you won't sleep with me." I spoke again.

"Yep." He answered shortly.

"Because you're being punished and you're not allowed to." I stated.

He simply nodded.

"So if you weren't being punished then—" I started with a smug smile but Duncan interrupted me.

"Don't even go there." He shook his head at me. Little did he know that that made me push him even further.

"Why, Duncan? What would you do if you had all your wishes with me?" I lured as I slowly walked towards him and he walked back.

"Gwen..." he began in a warning tone but I didn't stop.

"What would you do with me? We probably would've fucked by now." I said casually and stepped forwards.

He stepped back, wide eyed, until his back hit a wall. He stayed silent as I walked towards him until I was in front of him.

"I wonder how many times we would've done it. And what positions? I mean, there are so many options to choose from..."

His eyes blazed into mine. Full of...anger? Amusement? Lust?

I should've stopped there. I should've not pushed his buttons further. But like the bitch I was, I did.

"Where would we have done it? On your bed? In the shower? In the closet? Over the bathroom sink? Maybe on your desk. The possibilities are endless." I said as I bit my lip in an attempt to be sexy. His parting lips and smouldering eyes told me that I had succeeded.

I continued.

"Maybe you could even tie me up, handcuff me to your bed. Or take me from behind as I scream out your na—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence when Duncan grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him. Before I could even know what's going on, Duncan flipped around and pushed me against the wall, pinning my hands on either side of my head.

He leaned in close to my face with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Don't tempt me." He said, his words spitting with venom and lust.

"Tempt you to what?" I asked, a little out of breath.

"To strip you naked and fuck you right here, against this wall, this very moment."

"Do it."

* * *

**[A/N: Ooh! Suspense! I'm sorry if this was WAY too...uh...adultish for all ya'll children. But I had fun writing this, so I think I'm gonna keep going. Review and tell me if I should write dirty or clean? I'm fine either way. Hasta Luego!]**


End file.
